Arigatou, Narutokun
by Uchiwara Miharu
Summary: Hari ini, 14 maret 2012, hari yang seharusya menjadi moment penting untuk Naruto dan Sakura. Tapi...    "Kau sedang apa, Naru-kun? Apa sesibuk itu sampai tidak sempat sms, walau hanya sekali," ucap Sakura lirih.


Naruto fanfic

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno

Rate: T

Genre: General/Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Author © Uchiwara Miharu, 2012

Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk © Kouta-kun (Naruto-ku yang jelek)

Warning: Typo, OOC, dan segala kekurangan yang terdapat dalam penulisan maupun alur cerita ini. Saya sarankan membaca fanfic 'Happy Anniversarry, dear', karena fanfic ini adalah sekuel dari fanfic tersebut.

Don't like, don't read!

**Arigatou, Naruto-kun**

Pagi itu di Universitas Konoha (UK), di saat teman-temannya telah sibuk bergelut dengan tugasnya masing-masing, seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut _softpink_ itu masih terlihat tidak berminat sedikitpun melakukan apa-apa dan wajahnya nampk murung. Sakura –nama gadis itu- masih asyik berkali-kali membuka file 'kotak pesan' sambil berharap mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari kekasihnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Naru-kun? Apa sesibuk itu sampai tidak sempat sms, walau hanya sekali," ucap Sakura lirih. Kemudian dia menekan tombol hijau yang ada di ponselnya, setelah menemukan nama kekasihnya di kontak HP-nya. "Ah... tidak aktif!" Sakura meletakan ponsel X2-01 berwarna hitam itu ke atas meja dan menghela napas.

"Sakura, dimana kau meletakan kaca penutup tadi?" tanya Neji yang tengah sibuk meletakan akar bawang putih yang telah dicampur dengan larutan ose di atas kaca benda. Dengan enggan Sakura bagkit dari kursinya dan menuju ke arahnya menaruh baki yang berada di meja praktikum berwarna biru dan mengambil sebuah kaca tipis berbentuk kubus disana, kemudiannya menyerahkannya pada Neji.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau tidak bersemangat. Kenapa?" tanya Neji saat menerima benda itu dari Sakura.

"Umm, tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit bosan," jawab Sakura dan membantu Neji memegangi kaca benda saat Neji tengah menutupnya dengan kaca penutup. Neji tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban rekan satu timnya itu, tapi urung bertanya lebih lanjut. Terlebih lagi, gadis itu segera beranjak menjauh darinya.

"Kurasa dia sedih karena Naruto belum menghubunginya," ucap Shion ketika Neji menghampirinya dan meletakkan kaca benda di mikroskop. Neji hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar ucapan Shion. Ya, dia dapat memahami perasaan Sakura saat ini.

********** Arigatou, Naruto-kun *********

Matahari mulai bersembunyi di balik awan-awan yang berwarna kelabu. Angin yang berhembuspun seakan menusuk setiap rongga tubuh. Sakura bergegas menuju lokernya untuk mengambil sepatu dan payungnya. Baru saja dia melepas jas laboraturium yang dikenakannya, Ino datang menghampirinya dan menagajaknya ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sai.

"Ayolah! Hanya sebentar saja, Sakura. Mau ya?" bujuk Ino memohon pada sahabat karibnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku lelah. Kau ajak saja Temari atau Matsuri, ya? Aku sedang ingin beristirahat," jawab Sakura berharap sahabatnya mau menerima alasannya. Ino hanya diam. Dia terlihat kecewa dengan penolakan Sakura dan dia lalu berbalik pergi menjauhi Sakura dengan langkah gontai. Sakura hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Ya, sudah. Aku akan menemanimu," ucap Sakura lagi dengan tersenyum simpul. Seketika Ino berbalik menghadap ke arah Sakura dengan wajah berbinar-binar dan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Sakura dan Ino segera menuju ke rumah sakit dengan mobil yang dikemudikan Ino. Cuaca di luar semakin gelap dan rintik-rintik kecil air mulai membasahi bumi. Ino mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal sambil menjaga jarak pandangnya yang terhalangi oleh siraman hujan. Sedangkan Sakura duduk tenang seraya menatap air hujan, pikirannya mulai melayang…

(_Flashback mode: on_)

"Naruto-kun, aku takut," ucap Sakura lirih dari balik selimut putihnya.

Udara di luar memang tidak dia sukai. Hujan, petir dan listrik yang padam. Tiga hal itu membuatnya merasa takut dan kesepian. Tanpa dia sadari, air matanya mulai menetes dari pipinya dan membasahi bantal yang dia rebahi.

_**You are always gonna be my love**_

_**Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo**_

_**I'll remember to love - you taught me how**_

_**You are always gonna be the one**_

_**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**_

_**Atarashii uta utaeru made**_

Sakura segera meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas meja. Dia membaca tulisan yang ada di sana

"**Naruto Jelek Calling…**"

"Naruto-kun, aku takut. Aku tidak bisa tidur," ucap Sakura dengan sedikit terisak setelah menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"Nande, Sakura-chan? Apa yang membuatmu takut? Gomenasai, aku baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang saat jam istirahat," ucap suara yang berasal dari Naruto.

"Hujan," balas Sakura singkat. Airmatanya kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tidak ada sahutan dari Naruto, namun Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto mengetahui keadaannya sekarang.

"Jangan takut! Aku ada bersamamu," kata Naruto tulus. Sakura mengangguk. Walau dia tahu Naruto tidak melihatnya dan tidak ada di dekatnya, tapi kata-kata Naruto itu mampu memberinya sedikit kekuatan dan rasa aman.

"Tidurlah… Jika suster mengetahui kau belum tidur, ponselmu akan disita lagi," ucap Naruto lagi. Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ya! Sakura memang sering lalai dengan saran dokter dan sering kali tidak adil pada kesehatannya sendiri. Seperti saat ini, saat tidak ada yang menemaninya di rumah sakit. Dia meminta Naruto menemaninya, padahal hari sudah sangat larut.

(_flashback ode: off_)

"Saku… kita sudah sampai," kata Ino seraya mebuyarkan lamunan Sakura saat dia menepuk pundak Sakura pelan.

"Ah.. iya," balas Sakura.

Cuaca telah cerah kembali, dan hanya menyisakan bekas air hujan yang jatuh. Kedua gadis itu lalu turun dari mobil dan memasuki lobi rumah sakit. Setelah itu, keduanya menuju kamar 031, tempat Sai di rawat.

Ino berjalan beberapa langkah mendahului Sakura. Dia terlihat tidak sabar mengetahui kondisi terbaru kekasihnya itu. Begitu sampai di ruangan Sai, Ino segera menghamburkan diri salam pelukan Said an menatap wajah kekasihnya itu dengan sendu.

"Bagaimana tanganmu?" tanya Ino berhati-hati.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakannya selama 3 bulan. Mungkin ini akibat kecerobohanku." jawab Sai memasang senyum yang dipaksakan untuk menunjukan dia baik-baik saja. Namun, Ino mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Sai yang sebenarnya. Dia menggenggam erat tangan kiri Sai seakan mengatakan bahwa dia ada bersamanya.

"Aku ikut sedih atas kejadian yang kau alami, Sai. Percayalah, kau bisa melewati ini semua!" ucap Sakura mengungkapkan keprihatinannya. Sakura tahu rasanya berada di posisi Sai saat ini. Dan dia tahu betapa Sai memerlukan dukungan dari orang-orang yang dia sayangi saat ini.

(_flashback mode: on_)

'Mengingat kondisi Sakura yang semakin lemah. Sebaiknya, kita harus melakukan operasi agar tumornya tidak menjadi lebih besar lagi. Walau tidak menjamin tumornya tisak akan tumbuh lagi, tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba.'

'Kita tidak memiliki biaya yang cukup untuk melakukan operasi. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?'

'Maafkan aku, neechan. Aku kira neechan sudah tahu kalau Konohamaru-kun kecelakaan.'

Tanpa di sadari, airmata Sakura kembali menetes setelah mengenang peristiwa yang baru saja dia alami.

"Maafkan aku, minna-san," ucap Sakura di sela tangisnya. Dengan perlahan dia seka airmatanya yang menetes. Namun bukannya berhenti, air matanya malah semakin deras menetes. Sakura merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku bajunya.

**To: Naruto Jelek**

**Naruto-kun, temani aku…**

Sakura lalu menekan tanda 'send'. Dan tidak lama berselang, Naruto menelponnya.

"Ya, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau operasi, Naruto-kun," jawab Sakura. Dia menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak dan sakit.

"Nande? Jika itu memang harus dilakukan dan baik untuk kesehatanmu, kenapa tidak dilakukan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak mau membebani keluargaku lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka selalu memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menyembuhkanku. Aku tidak mau menyusahkan mereka lagi. Adikku sakit, tapi mereka harus mengenyampingkan dirinya untuk membiayai operasiku. Aku belum tentu sukses dengan operasi itu . Aku tidak mau melakukan itu, Naruto-kun!" ucap Sakura. Tangisnya pecah seketika saat menceritakan keluh kesah yang dia pendam pada Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, aku tahu kau kuat. Aku tahu kau bisa melalui semua ini. Kau tidak sendiri. Aku dan keluargamu ada untukmu. Apapun yang mereka lakukan untukmu, itu bukan karena mereka merasa terbebani olehmu, tapi karena mereka ingin melakukannya untuk orang yang mereka sayangi, dan itu kamu. Percayalah! Kau kuat dan kau akan sembuh," tutur Naruto.

(_flashback mode: off_)

Sakura memasuki kamar kostnya dengan tidak bersemangat. Selepas menjeguk Sai bersama dengan Ino, perasaannya semakin kacau. Dia membuka ponselnya kembali, berharap ada pesan dari seseorang yang dia harapak disana, tapi hasilnya NIHIL.

"Naruto-kun, kau sedang apa…" kata Sakura tanpa sadar. Dengan gontai, gadis bermata emerald itu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya.

PRAAKK!

Sebuah bingkai foto jatuh saat Sakura meletakan tasnya di atas meja. Foto yang terdapat di dalam bingkai foto itupun menjadi berantakan. Sakura segera memungut foto tersebut. Namun, sebuah foto membuatnya tertekun. Bukan foto yang terpajang di bingksi tersebut, namun foto yang terselip disana. Seketika pandangan Sakura menjadi semakin sendu melihat foto kelulusannya bersama Sasuke dan Naruto.

(_flashback mode: on_)

"Kadang aku berfikir untuk memiliki kamu dan Hinata sekaligus, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, ya kan?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut emo saat duduk bersama Sakura di taman Konoha.

"Umm, bisa saja," jawab Sakura ragu. Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu menatap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan kita menjalaninya. Dan kita rahasiakan ini dari Naruto dan Hinata," ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk menyatakan persetujuannya pada Sasuke.

(_flashback mode: on_)

Kenangan itu terbayang lagi oleh Sakura. Tidak dapat dipungkiri olehnya bahwa Sakura pernah mengkhianati perasaan Naruto bersama sahabat kecilnya. Penyesalan itu kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, hingga tanpa dia sadari, air matanya menetes.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun," ucap Sakura.

(_flashback mode: on_)

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku telah mengkhianati kepercayaanmu padaku," ucap Sakura disela airmatanya.

"Aku tahu… kau tidak perlu minta maaf, karena aku telah memaafkanmu sebelum kau melakukan itu," balas Naruto dengan senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya. Sakura membelalakan mata tidak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto.

Ya. Bagaimana kau bisa percaya saat kekasihmu memaafkanmu dan sedikitpun tidak marah padamu. Padahal, kau menghancurkan kepercayaan dari cintanya yang tulus padamu. Bagaimana kau bisa percaya, saat orang yang kau khianati cintanya, tersenyum tulus padamu dan menyeka air matamu. Bagaimana kau bisa percaya, saat orang yang kau khianati itu, mengulurkan tangannya yang hangat padamu?

"Kenapa kau tidak membenciku, Naruto-kun. Seharusnya kau membenciku! Aku telah mengkhianatimu, merusak kepercayaanmu dan menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke di belakangmu. Seharusnya kau membenciku, Naruto! Tolong, jangan hukum aku dengan sikapmu ini!" seru Sakura dengan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi. Dia menggenggan dadanya erat, menahan rasa sakit dan penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan,"

(_flashback mode: off_)

"Naruto-kun, hiks…" air mata Sakura jatuh membasahi foto itu.

Entah sejak kapan airmatanya mengucur tanpa henti. Sakura tidak peduli, dia juga tidak berniat lagi menyeka air matanya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Naruto. Naruto yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Naruto yang mencurahkan kesabarannya dan selalu memaafkannya saat dia melakukan salah. Naruto yang dengan setia menemaninya di saat dia membutuhkannya. Dan Naruto yang tidak pernah mengeluh menghadapi setiap tingkah lakunya.

Drrrt…! Drrrt…!

**Naruto jelek calling…**

_**You are always gonna be my love**_

_**Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo**_

_**I'll remember to love - you taught me how**_

_**You are always gonna be the one**_

_**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**_

_**Atarashii uta utaeru made**_

Plip!

"Umm, Happy Anniversarry, Sakura-chan! Hehehe. Ternyata sudah 1 tahun, ya? Ahaha, aku malu, ternyata teman kerjaku ada yangg mengucapkan selamat untuk kita. Semoga hubungannya langgeng, begitu katanya! Aamiin! Umm, maaf baru bisa menghubungi Sakura-chan sekarang. Umm, kalau Saku ingat kejadian saat Saku mengerjai Naru dulu, Saku pasti tahu alasannya," ucap Naruto panjang lebar lewat telpon. Namun, tidak ada sahutan dari Sakura. Sang gadis hanya diam tertekun.

"Saku, kau marah?" tanya Naruto. Suara pemuda itu menggambarkan kekhawatiran.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun," jawab Sakura pelan. Namun cukup terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan tanggapan kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih… terima kasih untuk cintamu selama ini. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku," ungkap Sakura.

"Daijubou, utsukushii. Hontou ni aishiteru."

"Hontou ni aishiteru mo," balas Sakura bersamaan dengan setetes air murni yang keluar dari pelupuk mata emeraldnya. Tapi kali ini bukanlah airmata kesedihan ataupun penyesalan. Melainkan, airmata kebahagiaan darinya.

Malam itu 14 maret 2012. Mereka berdua semakin menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Merenungkan dan memaknai satu tahun yang mereka lalui bersama. Dalam perasaan yang sama, cinta yang sama dan dibawah langit yang sama, mereka kembali berdo'a kepada Tuhan agar selalu menjaga hati mereka berdua. Bersama untuk selamanya.

***** OWARI *****

Author's note:

Umm, apakah aneh? Maaf jika masih jelek dan banyak kesalahan. Fanfic ini khusus saya buat berdasarkan inspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi, yang diubah dalam bentuk fanfic. Tepatnya sekuel dari fanfict kedua saya 'Happy Aniversarry, dear!". Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya kepada saya, agar saya dapat menulis lebih baik lagi. Dan maaf jika ceritanya tidak memuaskan. Read and review-nya, please. ^w^a


End file.
